Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng
is one of the main protagonists in Miraculous Red. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont and a Video Gamer. With his Red Belt inhabited by a kwami named Red, he has the power of the Red Aura and can transform into the superhero Red Noir (Red in short). With his Bat Necklace inhabited by a kwami named Bubba, he has the power of Hyperion Sight and can transform into the superhero Bat Marron. A member of both families of the Eberusu Family and Dupain-Cheng Family. He is the son of two fathers and two mothers and the young brother of the Ladybug. Appearance Physical appearance Baxter is half French and half American. He has blue eyes and long brown hair. Civilian attire He wears glasses on his face to see around him better. He wears a long black, grey and red open hoodie. Underneath he wears a Red Shirt. Around his lower waist he wears black long jeans and a belt that where his miraculous is located at. He also wears black shoes as well. As Red Noir As the Red Noir, He will have on a Red Mask on his face as his eyes become light blue, probably through the shade. He wears an Red and Blue tech suit that has blue shoulder pads on both his left and right arms and containts blue wrist gauntlets and blue gloves. His Body contains Light blue lighted chest pecs and abs in the front, while on the back of the suit contains 3 light blue lights on his spine and shoulder joints. On his waist he wears a Black belt with red lighting that says "Red Noir" on it as the buckle on the middle shines red too. His tights are Blue with Black lightning bolt design logos on both his legs. His boots are Red as well. He also supports a Scanner through the mask to scan all around the place. As Red Noir (Upgraded Form) In the upgraded form, the suit upgrades more technological. He now supports abit of armor around his chin and neck area. His Mask becomes sharp. His body suit is alot more technological having more Light blue lights, on him mostly small ones around his arms and trap muscles. A light blue light is also seen in between his chest being the "heart". His Tights become armored as well having abit of Lightblue lights on there too and his Boots become more armored as well. As Gold Noir Simply the same as the Base form of Red Noir, except his Suit becomes entirely in Gold and the Light blue lights become yellow. As Upgraded Gold Noir Simply the same as his Upgraded form, except with Golden Color from the Gold Noir variation. Unnamed Bat-Themed Miraculous Hero As a Bat-Themed Miraculous Superhero, He has Black Bat Ears on his hair and wears a black mask. He wears a Brown Bat latex suit and has a light brown furcoat around his neck and chest area. The Bat Wings are located on his arms under his armpits and has black boots. Personality Outside of his Red Noir persona, Baxter is mostly quiet, chill and layback throughout the series. He does land a few good jokes as he calls them "roasts". He has a cheerful attitude and hypes up hopes for someone else's dreams and perfection with his friends and family, he brings in courage and confidence as well for himself and everyone else. While he is Red Noir, he is very comedic, although this appears to be caused in part by his hyper personality. He is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive (which leds to Verre Arc to always say "seriously" alot, due to her opposing attitude). Red Noir has a fairly goofy side and spends half of his fights enjoying having outsmarted his current enemy with incredibly zany schemes, which take his opponents by surprise by how silly his plans are at first sight. A show-off, Red Noir likes being the center of attention from him and couldn't stand Verre Arc's embarrassment being infront of the crowd. With his prestidigitation talent, Red Noir mixed his boastful nature and his love of pranks into a dangerous tool in battle (For Example, Tricked Pumpkin Face into thinking that he was gonna use the Grappling Claw but instead used his Red Aura for a mountful of punches). At the beginning of the series, He is shown looking miserable and lonely as he was being picked on those around him for being better than everyone else (especially when Chloé Bourgeois kept tormitting him and becoming a victim to her). His mood changed after when Red first met him at Master Fu's massage shop in a second box, as all he wanted was a friend to be with. Although he never really lost his overall attitude, he did develop into a strong, focused hero. In accord with his dismissal of any kind of discipline, Red Noir believes that anything is fair in a fight as long as one isn't needlessly cruel. This results in him actually using the Red Aura to climb on buildings while instead using the Grappling Claw to shoot up to get there faster as intended. Abilities As a civilian As Red Noir / Gold Noir / Upgraded Red Noir / Upgraded Gold Noir. Red Noir has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. He has remarkable talent with wielding his grappling claw, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and if he spins fast enough, even a shield and the Red Blade which enhances his sword wielding skills can cut through just about anything and reflect projectiles back to the villain. After an evil Akuma is released from its corrupted object, he can open his Grappling Claw and throw it to grab it, remove the energy that Doomsday charged it with, and release it as a normal butterfly. His special power, Red Aura can allow him to touch any other color to Red, and can help him by summoning an object that he uses to achieve his objective, it often being to stop a villain. However, it drains his power and reverts back to Baxter shortly after, so he has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Red Noir can bring his hands together gathering up Red Chi Energy while holding the object into the air and use the Red Revert, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. He is also capable of Upgrading his suit from his base Red Noir form to Upgrade Red Noir and Gold Noir at the same time. For Upgrade Red Noir, His base status rises and is capable of flying with High Tech Boots, his Red Aura enhances as well, but drains quicker than his base form. For Gold Noir, his powers are superior and his Red Aura has been enhanced highly, he can fly, go intangible, fight alot better and can unlease an full on-power attack called Eberusu's Fist. Red Noir's Notable Moves are: *'Air Dash': Red Noir is capable to Dash straight-forward while on the ground and in the Air. With his his Red Aura power can be seen linking behind him. *'Red Aura': His Main source of superpower is his Red Aura energy. He has to use this wisely. **'Red Energy Shot': Red Noir shoots out a Energy Ball of Red and Light Blue at the Villain. **'Red Revert Punch': Red Noir dashes forward and throws a extremely powerful punch. The Full extinct of the attack was so powerful that all Akumatized villains who were hit with this attack instantly reverted back to normal. **'Red Revert': Red Noir brings his hands together gathering up all Red Chi energy and rises it up changing and fixing everything back to normal since the villain was created. **'Red Ton-Visage': Red Noir will jump straight forward covered in Red Aura and swipe his fist down in a Underhook Punch. **'Straight Red Punch': Throws out a fully charged Red Aura fist into the villain's head. **'Red Aura Punch Combo': Red Noir will punch a few times to stun the villain as his Fists flash in red and unleash a barrage of punches at the villain hitting a ton of pressure points on them before finishing it a straight punch into them launching them forward. The Villain has 5 seconds to even feel it until after the 5 second it up, whatever Red Noir punched will make contact and launch them, it's possible that it can actually revert the villain back to the normal human sometimes. **'Red Dropkick': Red Noir will lunge forward and dropkick his opponent into the ground. **'Pulse Energy': Red Noir thrusts his arms out creating Red Pulse of Energy infront of him. **'Tsuinmajikku Red':' '''Red Noir creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks similar to an afterimage. The shadow is colored grey with Red aura surrounding it. *'Upgrade: Red Noir is capable of Upgrading into higher forms of his base state, which are '''Upgraded Red Noir and Gold Noir. *'Grappling Claws': Red Noir's first and signature weapons are the Grappling Hooks that reside in his Wrist Gauntlets and can shoot out by command of the suit. **'Claw Shot': Red Noir can shoot one or both of his claws out to attach to his villain which can follow up to a free hit: ***'Slingshot': Red Noir propels straight forward and dropkicks onto the opponent's chest knocking them forward with high knockback. ***'Yo-Mama!': Red Noir jumps high over the opponent while flipping over before landing down and swings his arms down throwing the opponent up high over him and back on the ground hard while he shouts "Yo-Mama!" ***'Get Over Here!': Red Noir drags the opponent over to him while shouting "Get Over here!" or "Come here!" and kicks the opponent straight in the chest. ***'Time for a Spin!': Red Noir starts to slowly get the opponent on the ground by shaking his Claws once and begins to spin them around, which he can use this to make them go through a building and after a wild spin, he will spin them in a overhand arc and slam them down on the ground. **'Grappling Shield': Red Noir will spin as fast as he could to counter and shield oncoming attacks around him, which will help him on his high good defense. **'Griffe Tourner': Red Noir grabs the villain's body and spins them over his head before tossing them forward. *'Red Blade': Red Noir's second and signature weapon is the Red Blade. Which is said to cut just through about anything at full force. **'Blade Combo X10': Red Noir will swing in a horizontal arc, then a diagonal arc, before making four vertical swipes up and finishes it by spinning his blade in a 360 arc 6 times in a row. **'Blade Reverse': Red Noir can use this technique to counter attack, and he can also reflect oncoming projectiles. It first starts making him by moving his hand in a underward arc and swipe upwards with the Blade. **'Blade Tornado': Red Noir will spin so fast with the Red Blade and creates a giant red tornado to trap the villain into it. This way they are vulnerable (except: Blue Horrificator). It was also capable of cutting through clones of Pink Lantern. **'Blade Boomerang': Red Noir can throws his Red Blade like a boomerang to cut through anything and retreats back to him. **'Genmu Red': Red Noir gains red aura around him, and creates a massive Red-like cresent projectile which is indestructable. *'Eberusu's Fist': (Gold Noir Only) Gold Noir powers up highly as huge amount of energy appears all over him as he thrusts his right arm back while saying "Your Finished!" before thrusting his fist out forward create a Golden-Energy Fist that is large enough to tank Doomsday out hard and it can also revert villains back to normal human beings as well. *'Golden Strike': (Upgraded Gold Noir Only) Gold Noir quickly rushes into the Akumatized villain in a tackle like momentium and tosses them upwards and charges up a fully blast of Golden Energy at the akumatized villain which obliverates the akuma and evil energy out of an individual. As Bat Marron *'Goldrang': Bat Marron can throw an unlimited amount of Goldrangs at his foes. *'Unlimited Flight': Bat Marron can fly as long as he wants to around Paris. *'Hyperion Sight': This is Bat Marron's main source of superpower, which allows him to be stronger and surrounded by Gold Aura. Impressive Wit and Trickery Red Noir's mind is his deadliest and most valuable asset. Red Noir's favorite strategy is to psyche his opponents out. To do so, he notably predicts what his enemies will say next or more commonly provokes them to unnerve them and make them predictable in their move. Red Noir is proficient in analyzing the personalities of those he faces, then shamelessly exploits any character flaw in order to return whatever they will be doing next against them, most commonly their overconfidence. Of note are particular quirks such as Doomsday's obsession for World Order. Having great prestidigitation skills, his goofy demeanor serving as the greatest distraction and facade he can rely on, Red Noir is able to attack from unexpected angles or make critical moves under the guise of simple stupidity or ignorance; Red Noir will often use one obvious strategy hiding another, more advanced one to fool and trap his opponents. Secret Technique Red Noir invented this move to use when battling an enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Red Noir to formulate a plan. The secret technique consists of carefully and quickly retreating from the opponent, while keeping a close eye on surroundings for things to use to defeat or assist in defeating them. To the untrained eye, it looks like Red Noir is simply running away like a coward, augmented by his panicked shouting when doing so. He will also use this technique to try to lure an enemy away from others. An Example would be when him during his battle with Blue Horrificator since he was too scared to fight her. Miraculous Power Ups It is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform their wielder Red Noir. Baxter has made macarons with a selected different of potions with them in order to change Red into many different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Baxter cannot be in his Red Noir form, as he has to tend to Red separately for now. * Aqua: Red Noir gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with a new suit and fins fitted onto his costume, while also being able to talk and breath underwater. * Ice: Red Noir gains ice skates that allow him to skate on icy surfaces, resistance to cold temperatures, and his Red Aura can use Ice Manipulation. * Sun: Red Noir gains a more oranger suit with a Sun logo around his hips and this allows him to resist hot temperatures and possible Fire Manipulation. Family Relationships Red Red was Baxter's very first friend ever. Red and Baxter have a very close relationship looking close to each other as they're both the same person, but one is a Kwami who looks like the other. Valery Eruzu / Verre Arc Ever since she wanted to be a hero, Valery is actually very close with him, He meant so much for her as she said that Red Noir was her favorite partner and saw him as her little brother. Valery looks out after him closely and He was so much for her. Amber Eberusu / Lady Sparkle Baxter looks up to Amber as someone to talk to when he is troubled or bullied by Chloe and her shanigans and someone to ask help for. Ballard Eberusu / Doomsday Back in his childhood, Baxter's dad abused him and went through a rough life. When he finded out that his father was the villain Doomsday, his grudge increased and doesn't get along with him alot. Even though he knows the true identity of Doomsday which is his father. Denise Tourneur / Mettalic Blu Baxter is close with his mother and treats her like a real mom would. After having success by her paying money with his to create The Video Game Club at Collège Françoise-Dupont. She also knows that her son is the Red Noir and is very proud of him for saving Paris from his father's destruction. Gunther Eberusu / Green Samurai Daniel Gutieresu Teressa Aojiroi / Lady Butterfly Jessica Aojiroi / Lady Hummingbird Leroy Lebeau / The Crow Jenny Maku / Grey Wolf Lacopy Duchat / Lady Red Noir Christian Amerika / Artist Man Melissa Ueruchi / Black Sparkle Jin Gure / Fire Fox Rogan Tomasu / Carcajou Ashley Ketchamu / Thunder Mouse Lexi Adamasu / Lady Fight Savannah Aren / Diamond Ring Lucas Calme Chelsea L'oeildu-Tigre / Tiger Siberian Laylah Agreste Baxter seems to have an unusual relationship towards Adrien's Sister, Laylah. He seems to have that kinky feeling towards her due to her tall size. Baxter also sometimes would sneak somewhere around Adrien's lawn and area to spy on her, as he took notice that her dad would constantly abuse her. When she became Unusual Moth, Baxter realized that it was Laylah this whole time. Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug Though it is yet to happen in the series, Baxter actually knows Marinette very well, though the two were seperated while they were little into two families and Baxter is actually in both the Eberusu Family and the Dupain-Cheng Family. He says when he was asked about his sister from another family he replies "I know her more than anyone else does, She's got Blue hair and two pigtails, that's all i could remember about her", which states that He secretly doesn't want to exploit Marinette's public life to anyone else and keeps it private. Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir Hawk Moth / The Collector Baxter has a huge grudge against Hawk Moth and knows that he is also akumatizing alot of people in Paris. Even as Red Noir, he surely knows who he is very well and doesn't really care about his stupidity and schemes. All he cares about is what his mind on is onto Doomsday. When Collector was Revealed, Red Noir instantly knew who it was and took him out without trouble. Tom Dupain Sabine Cheng Wang Cheng Baxter has a great liking to Wang Cheng's Cooking and enjoys the food he makes for him. In the Episode of Kung Food, Baxter was seen in the back watching and slowly says to Red while hiding him "Is that suppost to be a Mock up of Goku from Dragonball Z???". Well, at least Baxter really likes him and his food alot. Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee Baxter and Chloe actually hate each other very much. Due to her antagonism towards Marinette, and taking tormit onto Baxter, the two have a big unfriendly rivalry with each other. When Chloe was actually akumatized into Antibug, Baxter from out of nowhere straight up ignored saving or fighting her and dissaproves her as a friend. Master Fu Baxter sees Master Fu as one of the best teachers to ever taught and master his Red Noir Persona adn considers him his best sensei he ever had in his life. Omniskull Trivia *Baxter Eberusu has Autism. *When creating the character, Fireball Studio's founder Baxter Ewers had taken notice that Ladybug and Cat Noir's bases were off of Spider-Man and Catwoman with swapped personalities. In this case, for Baxter Eberusu, his base was off of Deadpool and Kick Ass and acts very similar to the both of them. Soon, his personality has been upgraded by adding in abit from the part 2 version of Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *It was hard determining the last name, but Eberusu means "Ewers" in English from a Japanese translation. *Red Noir is the only character who can wield 3 different weapons, which are the following: **The Red Blade, a Sword he magically carries on his back sometimes. **His Grappling Claws, as a way of grabbing and attaching onto things to open attack his opponents. **Finally, his superpower Red Aura, acts as touching any color on a certain object to the color red, and it can leave color marks on his opponent. *It is revealed that he is also the younger brother of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. *Baxter, like Marinette, is flexible being even more flexible as Red Noir because of his enhanced physical abilities. *Red Noir's legacy is over 9,000 years old. *He often eats Pizza for a living, and is described lazy at times. *He is a 9th-10th grader like his sister Marinette. *He is also a victim to Chloé's bullying, mostly when her hair is messed up. **Another thing is, is that he is afraid of Chloé and often stays away from her. This still seems to effect him when she is Queen Bee. *Baxter has stolen Valery's and Christian's Phone as a prank during the series. Ironically, however, both thefts were unintentional and involved him trying to hide a fact from the respective owners. *Teressa noted that Baxter would be hard and impossible to akumatized, probably due to his wide-cocky stature and optimistic abilities involving the suit to prevent it from happening. *Unlike Marinette, He was so far not responsible for anyone's akumatization. **He is however, responsible for making so many insults about them while they were akumatized, including Daniel Gutieresu's akumatization name "Pumpkin Face", as he kept calling him "Jacky", "Jacker" or "Jack-O-Snot". *Infact, like Deadpool, Red Noir actually lets out many insults at the akumatized villains while fighting them, which results in them getting very annoyed with him. Doomsday stated him to be "The Energizer Bunny with a non-stopping mouth of words that needs batteries taken out of him". *Red Noir's upgraded suit was an inspiration to that of Iron Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe itself. *Red Noir's Get Over Here! move was an inspiration and reference to Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series when he does the move. *Red Aura Punch Combo was a homage move and reference from Kenshiro's Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken from the Fist of the North Star series. *Red Noir is actually stronger than Ladybug in most feats he's gone through. *Red Noir's Suit isn't a Jump Suit or a Latex Suit. It is an Tech Suit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Students Category:Collège Françoise-Dupont Students Category:Miraculous holders Category:Red Miraculous holders Category:Upgraders